Dear Genovese
by tozcarvous
Summary: Jungkook dengan zonanya dan Taehyung dengan mata sayunya. Tertahan dan tidak bisa menolong. "Akhirnya kamu datang." Dear Genovese. TaeKook. BTS Fiction! Rnr? :)


**BTS Fiction!**

Disclaimer : Cast belongs to God, this fic belongs to saya, song belongs to the singer.

* * *

><p>#Now Playing : Nell - Dear Genovese<p>

_**Genovese **_

(_Physicological phenomenon_) biasa disebut_ Genovese syndrome_ : Ketika seseorang melihat tindak kriminal yang terjadi di suatu tempat, namun tidak meminta atau mencari pertolongan untuk membantu korbannya, padahal di tempat tersebut terdapat banyak orang. Kata "Genovese" diambil dari nama _Kitty Genovese_ (1935-1964) yang menjadi korban sebuah pembunuhan dan tetangganya tidak memberi respon yang cepat terhadap teriakan meminta tolongnya.

Lagu ini bercerita dari sudut pandang seorang saksi mata, yang tidak mampu menolong seseorang, dan berharap dia memiliki lebih banyak keberanian untuk melakukannya.

_(Source : www/princessoftea/com)_

_._

_._

**Dear Genovese**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_I was going to approach you but my legs froze up_**

**_I looked at you through stranger's eyes and closed my own_**

**_As if nothing has happened_**

**_I am hiding behind a mask, turning away_**

**_._**

Jeon Jungkook bukanlah tipe murid yang ingin terlibat dalam sesuatu yang merepotkan. Dia lebih suka melakukan apa yang menurutnya aman dan tidak berlebihan. Pekerjaannya di sekolah pun tampak monoton. Dengan teman-teman yang biasa saja, tidak terlalu keatas atau kebawah, hanya menengah. Dia juga seorang murid yang akan benar-benar merasa lega saat dia masih berada dalam garis amannya, tidak keluar dari sana satu langkah pun. Karena Jungkook, bukanlah tipe orang yang mau repot-repot mengangakat kakinya untuk melihat dunia dari sudut yang berbeda. Sekalipun segalanya tampak membosankan, tetapi zona nya tidak begitu. Ibunya selalu bilang, bahwa menjadi anak yang baik adalah tugas yang berat. Namun tidak juga. Bagi Jungkook, itu menjadi mudah karena dia berada di sana. Di zona amannya.

Sama seperti sore ini, Jungkook menyempatkan diri untuk membaca buku di pinggir lapangan sambil beberapakali memandangi para murid sedang bermain sepakbola. Langit berwarna oranye saat itu, bercampur mega dari arah barat. Membiaskan cahayanya dan memberi sedikit penerangan untuk kalimat-kalimat teratur dalam buku yang dibaca lelaki itu. Suasananya memang menenangkan –dengan teriakan murid-murid yang tidak mengganggu, Jungkook bisa saja tetap di sana sampai malam. Tapi, tidak mungkin. Saat dia melirik jam, sepertinya hanya tinggal sekitar lima menit waktunya untuk bisa tetap di sini. Dia harus pulang sebelum gelap, dan mengerjakan tugasnya di rumah.

"Dasar anak bodoh!" Jungkook mengalihkan fokusnya dan melirik sebal. Dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi kalau ada suara sekeras itu menganggu saat membacanya.

"Bisa lihat tidak sih, sampah?!" Di pinggir lapangan, di sudut yang lainnya, tampak seorang murid lelaki berbadan besar tengah menatap kesal pada murid berkacamata di depannya. Jungkook mendecakkan lidahnya, _bullying_ lagi.

"Sampah sepertimu itu, tidak pantas berada di sini!" Memang sudah terlalu sering terjadi pembully-an pada masa-masa seperti ini. Apalagi dengan tekanan pelajaran yang semakin memburuk dan melampiaskan dengan menindas orang lain sedang menjadi tren tidak baik. Begitupula sekolahnya -yang walaupun memang tidak besar, namun selalu ada ditaktor yang menguasai. Tanpa niat untuk peduli. Jungkook memfokuskan kembali acara berkonsentrasinya dengan buku yang tengah ia baca.

BUAG!

Tapi lelaki bersurai kecokelatan itu mengalihkan pandangan lagi saat mendengar sesuatu yang lebih keras. Murid dengan badan besar tersebut sudah menjatuhkan lawan tidak sepadannya dengan satu pukulan telak di perut. Yang berkacamata hanya dapat merintih dengan posisinya yang terjatuh sambil memegangi perutnya. Cairan berwarna merah keluar dari sudut bibirnya yang pucat.

Jungkook melirik arlojinya lagi. Sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Lelaki itu kemudian memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas dan berdiri. Di saat dia hendak meninggalkan tempatnya, si anak bertubuh besar masih saja membentak-bentak lawan bicaranya yang tidak berniat atau tidak bisa menjawab. Jungkook melirik ke sisi lain dan bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok lelaki yang masih tergeletak di tanah sambil meringis kesakitan.

Jungkook tau itu pasti menyakitkan. Jungkook ingin membantu, dia benar-benar tidak tega. Apalagi saat melihat mata sayu lelaki yang menjadi korban –seperti terdapat banyak luka di sana, meminta bantuan untuk keluar dan terbebas dari suatu jeratan. Tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi? kalau dia membantunya sekarang, dia bisa saja keluar dari zona amannya, dan itu, benar-benar membahayakan.

.

**_Give me courage_**

**_Even if it's painful, give me the strength to face the truth_**

**_I am losing myself in the thick darkness_**

**_Lift up your torch and light my way_**

**_._**

Sore selanjutnya Jungkook kembali meletakkan tubuhnya di pinggir lapangan, dengan earphone terpasang di telinganya. Berharap tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu ketenangan dari saat senjanya. Jungkook mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya, hendak mengutak-atik ponsel lagi saat dia merasakan seseorang duduk di sebelahnya. Lelaki itu menoleh dan mendapati seseorang berkacamata di sana. Jungkook melepaskan earphone nya. Lelaki yang kemarin merintih kesakitan di ujung lapangan. Namun sekarang, tersenyum manis sambil memandang langit oranye.

"Setiap sore memang di sini, ya?" Lelaki itu membuka mulutnya tanpa menatap Jungkook, "Aku Kim Taehyung kalau kamu mau tau namaku."

"Ya," Jawab Jungkook singkat setelah menemukan tidak ada yang aneh dengan murid di sebelahnya -selain matanya yang tetap sayu, "Aku Jeon Jungkook."

"Salam kenal, Jungkook-ssi." Taehyung diam sebentar kemudian menoleh ke arah Jungkook, "Kenapa?"

Jungkook mengernyitkan alisnya heran, dan sebelum dia bisa bertanya, Taehyung sudah menyela, "Kenapa di sini? Apa bagusnya?"

"Kalau bertanya kenapa," Jungkook tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian berujar, "Karena langitnya bagus?"

"Kamu tau? Katanya langit sore itu bagus untuk kreatifitas loh." Taehyung memandang langit lagi, kemudian mengatakan sesuatu yang cukup sulit dimengerti, "Terkadang, manusia memang tidak dapat terprediksi ,ya? Mereka bisa menyimpulkan, bisa menilai, dan merasakan. Namun semuanya selalu berubah-ubah, teori mereka."

Jungkook juga ikut memandang langit, tidak tau mengapa. Mungkin hanya ingin merasakan apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh Taehyung, "Selama manusia berada digaris yang aman, dalam posisi yang benar, dan melakukan sesuatu dengan baik, pasti tidak berubah."

Lelaki di samping Jungkook tertawa renyah, "Benarkah? Tapi di zaman seperti ini kan, tidak ada manusia yang selalu baik hati. Pasti ada kalanya mereka akan berubah. Dan menurutku, perubahan terkadang memang sangat diperlukan."

"Menjadi nakal diperlukan?" Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya, "Semua orang seharusnya menjadi baik, begitulah yang ibuku selalu bilang."

Taehyung berbalik memandang Jungkook sejenak kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, "Kamu memang baik ya?" Dia tersenyum manis, "Tapi, jangan memaksakan dirimu. Semuanya datang dengan tidak terduga lho, dan yang kamu bisa lakukan adalah dengan berubah sedikit demi sedikit menjadi tidak terduga."

Jungkook tidak bisa tidak bilang bahwa senyumnya memang sangat manis, sempurna bila di sandingkan dengan pancaran mega dari atas sana, dan jatuh memayungi pesonanya. Taehyung memang sangat manis saat Jungkook melihatnya lebih lama –

"Aku pergi dulu ya!"

–dan misterius pada saat yang bersamaan. Jungkook mungkin tidak tau, tapi dia bisa saja jatuh padanya hanya dalam pertemuan pertama. Dan itu, benar-benar terjadi.

Namun sekalipun begitu. Tatapan sayu Taehyung saat dia kembali meringis kesakitan karena pukulan yang kasar pada pipinya, tak membuat Jungkook beranjak untuk berlari menolongnya.

Jungkook takut akan keluar menjadi seseorang yang tidak terduga seperti yang Taehyung bilang, dan dia tidak yakin bahwa menjadi berbeda adalah sesuatu yang bagus. Jungkook tidak bisa membantu. Dia membalikkan punggungnya dan berjalan menjauhi lapangan di sore hari yang menyedihkan. Jungkook hanya butuh sesuatu untuk meyakinkan, tetapi saat ini, dia belum mendapatkannya.

.

**_Disappointed, I was balled up in my dark room_**

**_As time went by, my senses became more and more dull_**

**_In the end, everything was over_**

**_As if nothing has happened_**

**_I was living on while turning away from everything_**

**_._**

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Jungkook mendapati Taehyung duduk di sampingnya sambil menenteng tasnya, "Lama tidak bertemu, ya?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. seperti biasanya." Jawab Jungkook, "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Yah, sakit seperti biasanya. Tidak apa-apa." Ujar Taehyung sambil tersenyum. Jungkook tau, lelaki itu baru saja dipukul lagi tadi siang di kantin. Dan dia juga bisa melihat mata sayunya yang selalu tampak mengiris. Tetapi Jungkook tak berani melihat terlalu lama. Semakin lama melihat, semakin dia ingin membantu, dan itu semakin membuatnya ingin keluar dari zonanya. Jungkook tidak mau hal seperti itu terjadi.

"Kamu tidak melawan?"

Taehyung tertawa, "Aku tidak sekuat itu untuk melawan. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa bertahan dengan baik." Dia kemudian memandang langit sore seperti biasanya, "Lagipula, ini tidak akan berlangsung lama."

"Tidak akan berlangsung lama?"

Taehyung diam beberapa saat, "Yeah, kuharap mereka akan cepat berubah."

"Kuharap juga begitu." Tanggap Jungkook sambil melirik arlojinya, "Sudah waktunya pulang."

"Wah, kamu benar-benar tidak berubah ya? Masih menjadi anak baik!" Taehyung tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Jungkook lagi, "Aku bangga padamu!"

Jungkook balas tersenyum miris._ Seharusnya kamu tidak perlu membanggakan seseorang yang tidak mampu menolongmu_, "Ya tentu saja."

"Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi, Jungkook-ah." Taehyung memandangnya penuh arti. Dan Jungkook tau pasti sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya akan terjadi.

"Kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi, besok masih hari Kamis. Jangan bilang kamu akan membolos?" Tanggap Jungkook menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Ah, ya. Kau benar. Tentu saja tidak! murid teladan sepertiku tidak akan membolos!"

Jungkook terkekeh, kemudian beranjak, "Aku duluan!"

.

**_Give me courage_**

**_Even if it's painful, give me the strength to face the truth  
><em>**

**_I am losing myself in the thick darkness  
><em>**

**_Lift up your torch and light my way_**

.

Jungkook masih bisa melihat Taehyung keesokan harinya. Namun dengan lelaki bertubuh besar juga. Taehyung merintih lagi saat itu, darah keluar dari hidungnya. Perutnya kembali ditendang dan membuat darah juga mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Jungkook meringis seperti dapat merasakan sakit yang dirasakan Taehyung. Tapi, dia juga masih belum bergerak.

Tatapan sayu itu terus saja membuat jantung Jungkook tak berhenti berdegup. Seperti menusuknya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Memberinya keberanian sedikit demi sedikit. Dan untuk pertamakalinya, Jungkook tidak membalikkan punggung ataupun menolehkan pandangannya. Dia tetap pada tempatnya, menatap betapa tersiksanya Taehyung di sore itu.

Tangan Jungkook mengepal. Dia akhirnya berdiri setelah mengusir segala pikiran yang berusaha menghentikan tindakannya. Jungkook melihat mata sayu itu lagi, dan keberaniannya seolah mampu bertambah. Lelaki itu berjalan, seiring dengan keluarnya dia dari zona aman yang sudah lama dibuatnya. Jungkook sudah tak peduli lagi. Ini demi Taehyung.

BUAG! BUAG! BUAG!

Jungkook memukul telak lelaki berbadan besar itu, tanpa memberinya sedikit waktu untuk berbicara sedetik pun. Beruntung dengan latihan taekwondonya yang ternyata berguna saat ini. Jungkook tak perlu repot untuk mengurus pecundang seperti lawannya yang satu ini terlalu lama.

"Jangan pernah ganggu Taehyung lagi! Atau kau akan berhadapan denganku!"

Lelaki bertubuh besar itu mendecih kemudian berlari menjauh -benar benar tipikal seorang pecundang. Jungkook tak mempermasalahkan itu, dia langsung menghampiri Taehyung dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jungkook khawatir.

Taehyung tersenyum manis, "Akhirnya kamu datang."

Melihat senyuman Taehyung, Jungkook benar-benar merasa puas dan tidak menyesal telah keluar dari zonanya. Seharusnya dia melakukan ini sejak dulu, "Aku datang."

"Tapi," Taehyung masih tersenyum dengan matanya yang sayu, memandang Jungkook dengan misterius, dan Jungkook tau ini tidak akan menjadi baik -

.

.

"Ini terakhir kalinya kamu bisa datang untuk menolongku."

**_._**

**_Give me courage_**

**_Even if it's painful, give me the strength to endure through the truth_**

**_I am losing myself in the thick darkness_**

**_Lift up your torch and light my way_**

.

.

END!

* * *

><p>AN :

Aduhhh maaf ya kalo ini kecepetan alurnyaa. soalnya waktu ngesearch translate-an lagu lagu nya Nell, langsung dapet ide pengen bikin fic dan rampung hehehe. oh ya, rekomendasi aja nih, lagunya Nell artinya bagus bagus loohh, lagunya juga. Coba deh didengerin!

.

.

Rnr? Kamsahamnida ^^~


End file.
